seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha D. Beta/Introduction
Alpha D. Beta is a Marine from South Blue, with a reputation as the "Red Hawk," for his red clothes and the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk. Appearance Alpha is a tall and thin young boy who stands at 182 centimeters. He has long and curly dark hair that falls to his hips; at most ends of his hair are upward curls. He is usually seen with a small grin or a minor frown, depending on whether he is battling or not, respectively. He usually wears a crimson red suit over a white shirt and black tie, black pants, tennis shoes, and dark sunglasses; he may also sport more or less articles of clothing accordingly to the weather. *During the Mossball Arc, he wore a black windbreaker over his trademark outfit. After taking it off to show his status as a Marine, he tied it around his waist like a belt. *During the Bromine Halogen Arc, he wore his trademark outfit. Due to the nature of the battle that took place, he gained a burn on his back. *During the Cresceluna Arc, he wore a red and black padded coat over his trademark attire. He also wore black snow boots. *During the Ferrum Eisen Arc, he wore his trademark outfit. Due to his promotion, he started wearing the Marine coat with the kanji "正義" on it as a cape. He seems to like wearing the cape. *During the Nekros Arc, he wore his usual attire, though without the red suit. He also wore red pants instead of black ones. Gallery Personality Alpha's personality revolves around three main attributes—calmness, intelligence, and childishness. On most and typical occasions, he maintains a calm and confident attitude, prefering to think strategically rather than dive recklessly into battle. He also has reflexive thinking skills, being able to creatively create new skills even amidst chaotic battles. In an enraged status, however, Alpha immediately loses his typically calm mindset. He attacks enemies with violence and vigorous force, without regard to their superiority or inferiority against Alpha. Basically, he loses every single bit of his human emotions save for his anger. It seems that, more than anything else, he values his nakama, even referring to them as his "brothers." This is because he had never seen his grandfather, and lost his father early in his life. If they are attacked or harmed in any way, Alpha will pursue the offender "to the depths of hell," further showing his care for his nakama. Other than that, he has a few odd tendencies. One example would be saying "oh my (まあ Maa)" frequently, though it sounds as if he is rather indifferent about the situation. Another would be calling many Marines by their first few syllables. Blazing Justice Alpha has a strong sense of personal justice, named "Blazing Justice (燃える正義 Moeru Seigi)." The code is a mixture of both Moral Justice and Absolute Justice. While the code does not achieve goals through sacrifice, it does use violence against evil. Relationships Pirates Kies Kies is the pirate who was ordered to kill Delta seven years ago. Due to this, he hates the pirate to the point that he was willing to eat his father's Tori Tori no Mi as the start of his vengeance. Marines Smoker Smoker is the head Captain of the Loguetown Branch. He and Alpha were originally of a business-term relationship, but after traveling for a while, the two have come to respect and trust each other. Smoker is referred to as "Smo (スモ Sumo)." G-1 Momonga is the head Vice Admiral of G-1, and Spartacus' and Zora's mentor. Momonga is referred to as "Mo (モ Mo)." G-12 Delta was the head Vice Admiral of G-12, and Alpha's father. His death led to Alpha falling into a state of coma for two weeks and consuming the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk afterwards. Delta is referred to as "Del (デル Deru)." Nitro is the head Vice Admiral of G-12, and Alpha's mentor. His training led to Alpha becoming a powerful Marine and being assigned leader of G-12 Unit 3. Nitro is referred to as "Ni (ナイ Nai)." Kazar, who was the first to join the crew, was quite excited by the fact that he could arrest criminals. He and Alpha show great amounts of respect to each other, mostly for their respective skills. Should the time be available, Kazar often consults Alpha for tips in combat. Ned, who was the second to join the crew, was quite excited by the fact that he could cure officers. He and Alpha show great amounts of respect to each other, mostly for their respective skills. Should the time be available, Ned often consults Alpha for tips in combat. History Past The Conspiracy Seven years ago, the World Government made a deal with Kies. Under the condition that he cut off an arm of a Vice Admiral, he would earn the title of Shichibukai. Strike of Kies In order to earn his title within the shortest amount of time, Kies went to G-12 in South Blue. There, he launched an all out attack on the base. During the following battle, Kies managed to severe Vice Admiral Delta D. Beta's arm. However, his bloodlust got the best of him, and murdered the officer. Rear Admiral Nitro used this as a chance to strike the pirate, and arrested him. Aftershock Subesquently, Alpha, who saw the battle from a distance, became mentally incapacitated for two weeks. Upon waking up, he vowed to rid the world of evil. When he tried to enlist in the Marines, Nitro stopped him claiming he was too young. Instead, he trained Alpha for six hours a day. During the training period, Nitro noticed the potential Alpha had. He told the kid a secret—his father's legacy. Nitro unlocked a small chest he had inside his office, and gave Alpha the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk. The Grand Line Saga After seven years of rigorous training, Alpha officially enlisted as a Seaman Recruit. Along the way, he caught the attention of many other Vice Admirals, who all noted that Alpha be promoted to a Captain. Nitro, however, insisted that he be promoted after actually doing something worthy. Instead, he assigned Alpha to the Grand Line, and the leader of the new unit, Unit 3. Chapter I *Mossball Arc *Bromine Halogen Arc *Cresceluna Arc *Ferrum Eisen Arc Chapter II *Nekros Arc *Mortis Arc Major Battles #Alpha D. Beta Marimo II #Alpha D. Beta Bromine Halogen #Alpha D. Beta Kuro #Alpha D. Beta Ferrum Eisen Trivia *Alpha was the only Marine Ensign known to lead a full Marine unit. *Alpha has his own laughter style, Ryahahaha. *Like the other members of G-12 Unit 3, Alpha has a theme. **His general theme is fire. **His color theme is red. *His combat text color is CC0000. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Character Subpages